Kencan
by Kasperr
Summary: "aku, namja tampan bernama Min Yoongi menyatakan diri sebagai secret admirer dari seorang namja manis bernama Park Jimin"... BTS/BL/AU/School life/YoonMin/MinPark/Min!top Park!bottom/DLDR
**Kencan**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Namjoon / Kim Taehyung

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** One-Shot

 **Genre:** Romance / AU / School life

 **Warning!** BL / Min!top Park!bottom / YoonMin / DLDR

.

.

.

By. Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Park Jimin

 _Namja_ manis yang selalu menyita perhatianku sejak setahun lalu. Dia tidak begitu terkenal di sekolah, kata beberapa orang dia terlihat _biasa,_ tapi bagiku ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat seorang Park Jimin _berbeda._

Kulitnya tak seputih milikku, tapi semburat merah muda dipipi chubby-nya terlihat begitu manis. iris foxy-nya berwarna coklat gelap selalu membuatku terperangkap dalam pesonanya. Hidung mancung dan bibirnya yang ranum sangat menggoda. Belum lagi caranya tersenyum dan tertawa, membuatku ingin mengganti matahari pagi dengan dirinya yang hangat dan indah. _Duh_ , primadonaku…

Aku heran kenapa ada namja semanis dirinya. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja, hatiku menjadi tenang. Maka setiap pagi aku akan selalu berjalan melewati deretan kelas dikoridor lantai 2 hanya untuk melihat wajah itu, agar aku bisa melewati hariku seharian disekolah dengan sejahtera dan sentosa.

Setiap aku berdekatan dengannya maka jantungku akan berdegub kencang. saat itu juga lagu _triad – ingin bercinta_ langsung menjadi backsound.

 _Disetiap ada kamu mengapa jantungku berdetak,_

 _berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang._

 _Disetiap ada kamu, mengapa darahku mengalir,_

 _mengalir lebih cepat dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala~_

yatuhan, aku _jatuh cinta_ …

Aku, namja tampan bernama Min Yoongi, menyatakan diri sebagai _secret admirer_ seorang namja manis bernama Park Jimin. Aku men-stalk Jimin setiap pulang sekolah, mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi secara diam-diam, juga mencari tau segala hal yang disukai dan tak disukainya. Dan dari semua yang kulakukan itu, kudapat beberapa info penting seperti :

Pertama, Park Jimin kelas 1-A, masuk sekolah setahun yang lalu lewat jalur beasiswa, yang berarti otaknya secantik wajahnya. Pelajaran favoritnya adalah matematika, _manis sekali_ , dia menyukai pelajaran yang menjadi musuh semua siswa, termasuk _aku_. Dia benci pelajaran sejarah, bagi Park Jimin lebih gampang menghafal rumus _logaritma_ dan _aritmatika_ dari pada kronologi dan tahun berdirinya kerajaan _Silla_.

Kedua, Park Jimin suka sekali datang ke _sapphire_ cafe untuk makan es krim dan short cake. Pesanan tetapnya adalah eskrim rasa vanilla dan cake stroberi. Park Jimin suka sekali makanan manis, mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi semanis sekarang. _Ah,_ aku ingin cepat-cepat mencicipinya.

Ketiga, Park Jimin bersahabat dengan si alien, Kim Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung adalah adik dari Kim Namjoon –sahabatku. Bukankah sangat menguntungkan? Hanya saja selama ini aku tidak pernah berani bicara pada Jimin walaupun kami sama-sama berada dirumah Kim bersaudara itu.

Ke empat, Park Jimin adalah anggota ekstra kulikuler dance, dan dia adalah satu-satunya anak kelas satu yang menjadi anggota dance crew sekolah. Banyak siswa seangkatan dengannya merasa iri karna Bangtan dance crew cukup terkenal dikota kami.

Benar-benar namja yang luar biasa kan?

Park Jimin, kau harus bertanggung jawab karna kini aku tak punya hati lagi, kau telah mencurinya dan harusnya kau bertanggung jawab

.

.

.

"jangan dipandangi terus, Yoongi-ah.." ujar Namjoon. Dia memergokiku memandangi sang primadona dimeja sudut kantin, tengah menikmati makan siangnya sambil sesekali tertawa karna dibisiki sesuatu oleh Taehyung. Sekarang jam istirahat dan aku sudah tau Jimin dan Taehyung pasti akan duduk di meja pojok itu, jadi aku pasti akan mengambil tempat dimana aku bisa memandanginya dengan leluasa.

Aku dan Namjoon sudah bersahabat sejak kelas satu, yang artinya kami sudah saling melempar banyak makian kepada satu sama lain selama hampir 3 tahun. Dia tentu saja sangat mengenalku luar dalam, jadi perasaanku pada Jimin bukanlah hal baru baginya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Namjoon "aku tidak bisa.. wajahnya seperti magnet untukku"

Namjoon tertawa mendengar itu "dasar bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?"

"tidak tau, dan bisakah kau tidak mengataiku? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ membalasmu"

"kau memang bodoh, Min Yoongi. Hanya puas menjadi penggemarnya saja. Kejar dia, ajak dia kencan.. sebelum orang lain yang melakukannya.."

Aku meneguk soft drink ditanganku sampai habis, memikirkan kata-kata Namjoon.

Benar juga, Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada Jimin? Bagaimana jika Jimin menerimanya dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku bisa menerima kenyataan itu?

Tapi.. mengajaknya kencan? Apa aku berani melakukannya?

"harus berani Min Yoongi" Sahut Namjoon dari balik mangkuk ramyun-nya "Atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu"

Aku tersentak. Hei.. bagaimana dia bisa tau yang kupikirkan? Apa dia mind reader?

Merasa dipandangi olehku, Namjoon menggeliat tak nyaman kemudian melempar kaleng kosong bekas soft drink ke wajah tampanku. "aku bukan mind reader, bodoh"

Ha! Aku menatapnya lebih tajam –menyelidik.

"kalau bukan mind reader, kenapa bisa tau pikiranku?" aku kembali melempar kaleng sialan itu ke wajahnya

"orang bodoh sepertimu gampang dibaca dari raut wajah.."

Aku terdiam . benarkah aku sekentara itu?

Mengajak Jimin kencan bukanlah hal yang gampang. Berdiri didekatnya saja kakiku sudah gemetaran. Lagipula Jimin tidak pernah terlihat sendirian, selalu ada Taehyung atau teman-temannya yang lain disekelilingnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengajaknya kencan?

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya di depan tempat umum seperti itu, walaupun disekolah khusus laki-laki seperti sekolah kami ini hubungan sesama pria sudah menjadi hal biasa, tapi tetap saja aku malu. Bisa mati gugup aku didepan teman-temannya. Sungguh tidak elit, seorang namja tampan, kaya raya dan populer sepertiku mati hanya karna mengajak seorang Park Jimin kencan.

Tapi kalau tidak kulakukan, orang lain yang akan melakukannya. Park Jimin tidak bisa dikatakan populer, tapi yang ingin mengajaknya kencan juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Sebut saja si ketua osis yang jago taekwondo, Kim Seokjin. ada juga si Jungkook, adik kelas yang hyperaktif dan jago basket. Bagaimana kalau mereka mendahuluiku? Haah, bagaimana ini?

Seperti membaca kegelisahanku, Namjoon tertawa kemudian menyenggol lenganku "kau tenang saja, aku akan bicara pada Taehyung supaya Jimin bisa berdua denganmu. Lalu ajaklah dia kencan"

Aku sumringah dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya kemudian merangkul bahu Namjoon. "thank you. Kau benar-benar sahabatku.."

Dan dengan ini, aku semakin yakin bahwa kim Namjoon adalah seorang –

-mind reader..

~ kencan ~

"akuh... belumh... siaph" ujarku tersengal di tengah-tengah usaha menancapkan kaki ditanah tempatku berdiri.

Pasalnya, Namjoon dan Taehyung dengan semangatnya mendorong tubuh kurusku ini untuk menemui Jimin yang sudah berdiri dibawah pohon dekat danau dibelakang sekolah. Sekarang bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Taehyung sudah mengatur agar aku bisa menemui Jimin disana.

Posisi kami sekarang di balik bonsai-bonsai pendek di dekat pohon itu, dari sini kami bisa melihat Jimin yang sesekali menengok arlojinya.

"ayolah Min Yoongi" ujar Namjoon dengan tersengal juga

Aku masih dengan usahaku bertahan ditempat hingga Taehyung menyerah dan membiarkan kakaknya jatuh karna usahanya mendorongku yang juga gagal

"ck. Susah sekali memaksa Yoongi hyung. Padahal tubuhnya kurus begini" gerutu Taehyung, membuatku nyengir. Taehyung tidak tau saja, walaupun aku kurus, tenagaku tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Aku bahkan bisa membanting Namjoon yang 2 kali lebih berat dariku hanya dengan satu hentakan.

"aku belum siap"

"lalu kapan kau akan siap?" tanya Namjoon geram, dia masih terduduk ditanah "sekaranglah kesempatanmu"

"Aku hanya –belum siap ditolak. Bagaimana kalau Jimin tidak suka aku?" ujarku pelan, berharap dengan sepenuh hati bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi

Taehyung bergerak meraih bahuku "begini hyung" ujarnya sok "diterima atau tidak, jangan dipikirkan dulu yang penting kau sudah mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada siapapun tapi karna kau Min Yoongi hyung-ku yang aku sayangi lebih dari kakakku sendiri (Namjoon melempar ranting ke kepala adiknya) aku akan mengatakannya, kemarin Seokjin hyung sudah mengajak Jimin kencan tapi dia belum memberi jawaban. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang, kesempatanmu akan hilang se-la-ma-nya"

Aku tersentak, mataku melebar. What? Seokjin sudah mendahuluiku? Sialan..

Aku menegak salivaku susah dan menguatkan hati kemudian berbalik, melangkahkan kakiku perlahan mendekati Jimin yang sudah terlihat bosan disana.

Beberapa langkah lagi..

Sedikit lagi..

Sedikit la-

 _dugh_

"akh.." aku menabrak tubuh mungil Jimin.

aku menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Taehyung dan Namjoon sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa suara dibalik pohon bonsai yang rimbun itu. Dasar.. mereka mendorongku dengan sengaja ya..

Untung saja Jimin tidak sampai jatuh, kalau saja tubuh indah primadonaku itu sampai lecet, mati kalian..

"ehem" Jimin berdehem, membuatku dengan segera menatapnya.

Degg

Degg

Ah.. jantungku mulai berkontraksi, dia berdetak sangat cepat didalam sana, membuatku merasa sesak.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, mencoba memasang tampang _cool_. Hey, ayolah aku kakak kelas "um. Hai, Park Jimin. Namaku Min Yoongi kelas 3-C"

"jadii~ ada apa menyuruhku kesini Min Yoongi….. _sunbae_?" tanyanya.

Apa-apaan itu? Dingin sekali.. Membuat nyaliku ciut seketika. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku ingin sekali berbalik dan berlari kabur, tapi itu sungguh tidak jantan dan bukan gayaku. Jadi aku sekuat tenaga menahan kakiku di tanah.

"a-aku hanya mau tanya sesuatu.."

"tanya saja"

Aku menghela nafas sesaat. Menenangkan jantungku yang masih tak mau tenang, berdehem membersihkan tenggorokanku "a-apakah kau, um, pu-punya waktu nanti malam?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"um.. anu.."

"apa?" desaknya  
"aku.. ingin mengajakmu makan diluar" sedetik kemudian aku langsung menghela nafas lega.

Aku mengatakannya.. yaa, aku mengatakannya. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Park Jimin sejak setahun yang lalu. Aku selalu berlatih tiap malam di depan cermin walau aku tau akan susah melakukannya ketika berhadapan langsung. Aku pikir aku bisa saja mati hanya karna mengatakan itu, tapi setelah dilakukan ternyata tidak apa-apa. Lega sekali meski aku tetap gelisah menunggu jawaban.

Kulihat Jimin agak terkejut "kau mengajakku –kencan?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu menekankan kata terakhir.

Aku mengangguk "be-begitulah.. mau tidak?" tanyaku sembari menggigit bibir dan menutup mataku perlahan. sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang kini tengah tertawa. Menertawakanku kah? Ish, menyeb-

 _sreet_

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus dadaku lembut, membuat jantungku menambah laju detaknya. Aku membuka mata, mendapati Jimin tersenyum manis padaku sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada bahuku dengan tangannya, berjinjit sedikit dan..

 _Cup~_

Nafasku tercekat, dadaku sesak…

Sejenak aku merasa dunia baru saja berhenti, kemudian ada beribu kelopak bunga sakura berwarna pink jatuh menimpaku dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan. Burung merpati beterbangan sembari menyanyikan kicau merdu di telingaku. Aku melihat Jimin sedang tersenyum dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Yatuhan, aku tau aku sedang disurga.

Kalian lihat yang baru saja terjadi? Dia menciumku. Park Jimin mencium pipiku..

Menyadari hal itu, kurasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti sekarang ada semburat merah yang sama dengan Jimin disana, membuat Jimin malah terkekeh melihat wajahku.

Memalukan… seorang Min Yoongi merona.

"aku akan menunggumu jam 7 dirumahku, eum, _hyung_.."

"kau mau?" tanyaku cepat. Dia memintaku menjemputnya, berarti dia mau kan? Dia juga mengganti panggilannya dari _sunbae_ menjadi _hyung._ Taehyung juga memanggilku _hyung_ tapi tidak seindah saat Park Jimin yang mengucapkannya.

Dan tentang pertanyaanku padanya, sungguh dewi fortuna sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk.

"alamatku–"

"aku tau.." aku memotong pembicaraannya sambil mengangguk senang. Tentu saja aku tau, aku selalu mengikutinya saat pulang sekolah sampai ia masuk ke gerbang rumahnya.

"kau tau?" Jimin tergelak sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya canggung, "baiklah. Hubungi aku. Hyung mau menyalin nomorku?"

Aku menggeleng "aku sudah punya" aku memperlihatkan kontak ponselku padanya. Aku sudah meminta nomor Jimin dari Taehyung sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, aku menyimpannya dengan nama….

UH, ASTAGAH..

"Jimin-KU?" tanyanya ketika melihat kontak di ponselku.

Dengan cepat aku menarik lagi ponselku dan mengamankannya di saku seragam. Mata Jimin menyipit, memperhatikanku yang mulai gugup. Dan kemudian dia sekali lagi tertawa, _oh,_ aku suka sekali caranya tertawa.

"sejak kapan aku jadi Jimin-mu, hyung?" tanyanya menggodaku

Ya ampun, ini memalukan. _Benar-benar_ memalukan..

Jimin menengok arlojinya "ya ampun. aku harus pergi sekarang. Hubungi aku, hyung. Aku pergi dulu.."

"kau mau ke cafe ya?" tanyaku sebelum Jimin benar-benar pergi, aku belum ingin berpisah.

Aku tau, cafenya akan tutup setiap sore jam 3 dan akan buka kembali jam 7. Sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 2.40 , Park Jimin tak pernah mau melewatkan eskrim vanilla dan cake stroberinya.

Jimin berhenti dan menoleh kearahku "hyung tau?" tanyanya agak terkejut, keningnya berkerut bingung tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali kearahku. Jantungku yang tadinya sudah tenang, kini berdetak ribut lagi.

Jimin mencubit pipiku yang tadi diciumnya dengan lembut "damn you, cutie stalker..! pantas saja aku selalu merasa diikuti. Ternyata kau, hyung? Ya ampun"

Oke aku ketahuan. Aku akan menerima dengan senang hati jika nanti Namjoon mengataiku _bodoh_ lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu –membenarkan tuduhannya.

"um, jika kau menjemputku nanti malam, aku akan memikirkan untuk menjadi Jimin-mu. Bagaimana? Hm? Jangan terlambat, hyung. Daaah.."

Jimin berlalu, meninggalkan aku yang menganga tak percaya. Benarkah ini?

Aku melonjak girang. Tidak hanya berhasil mengajaknya kencan, tapi juga aku sudah membuatnya mempertimbangkan aku sebagai calon kekasihnya. Bukankah ini kemajuan yang bagus?

Taehyung dan Namjoon keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, tersenyum lebar

"apa kubilang, hyung.. coba dulu" ujar Taehyung .

"gomawoooo~" Aku memeluk erat kakak beradik itu, membuat mereka merengek susah bernafas

Sekarang, tinggal mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadikan Park Jimin milikku seorang. Hanya milik Min Yoongi saja, tidak akan ada tempat untuk Kim Seokjin ataupun Jeon Jungkook.

-end-

A/N:

Seneng banget bikin Yoongi merengek-rengek cinta ke Jimin kayak gini. Hahaha. mian Yoongi- _ah_

FF ini dibuat karna suasana hati Kasper lagi buruk, gataunya FF yang jadi malah penuh cinta kayak gini. Persembahan untuk writer senior yang dengan kurang ajarnya memaksa saya bikin FF ini, katanya pengen liat hasil tulisan saya saat nulis dengan mood jelek. So, here you are, bae…

Enjoy my another work, I love you…

Review?

 _Deep Bow, Red Casper_


End file.
